Who would suspect?
by Lt.Ice-Blaze
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Rory and Logan head to New York with their friends after tragedy has struck some of Rory's old friends. How will the Yalies react when they find out that Rory is really a gang member named Panther and see first hand what she does
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a really long long long time since I've written anything but I hit some major writer's block and only recently was able to start up again. So I hope you enjoy this and I will try and update once every two to three weeks. Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review!

It had been five years since she had seen them. She had graduated high school and was attending her second year of university when she received the phone call that called her back into her old life. The life that was filled with uncalculated risks and problems that were solved without being thought through first. She had missed all her friends and the risks that came with them and their lifestyle and truth be told – she was ecstatic to be going back to that. Her only worry was what her boyfriend and their friends would think of her afterwards.

It hadn't been a particularly happy phone call but it was the first contact she had had with her friends in four and a half years and she couldn't wait to see them again. The same night that she had received the phone call, Rory had gone out to the pub with her boyfriend, Logan and their three friends, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie. It had been weird to have to leave the next morning for New York with them but to reach their destination and be thrown into complete chaos right alongside her. Oh yes, this would be fun.


	2. Bad News

Friday nights had been, for the last two years anyway, her night of partying with the tree stooges and Steph and this Friday night would be no different. Well, not too different. She would have to tell them that they would be making a few stops before they reached the hotel. And she would also have to mention that one of these stops included a well known drug and weapons dealer. And of course she would also have to mention the possibility of a high speed police chase involving helicopters and possibly guns.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Rory asked as she slid into the seat next to Logan.

"Not much Ace. What took you so long? You're usually the punctual one." Logan said teasing his girlfriend.

"Well, I got a phone call from an old friend of mine in New York so I'll be driving tomorrow morning. You're all just going to have to bear with me because I have to make several stops before we get to the hotel and I have to pick up my car around five-ish so one of you will have to come along for that."

"Take a breath every once in a while Reporter Girl. Now who says you're driving my Escalade?" Colin growled.

"Well, I did Colin. Couldn't you hear me? Or did Steph's screaming cause you to go deaf." Rory said blanching.

She hated to admit it but she got sick pleasure out of bugging Colin and Steph about their secret love life whenever she could. Although she would have so much more fun if they knew the truth about her and her shady past but they'd have to wait until tomorrow for that story. Instead of continuing with the conversation that the three boys and Steph were having, Rory opted for plotting tomorrow's itinerary – or lack there of. So what did she really have to do tomorrow? There was the meeting with Slate for weapons and then there was the delivery from Slate to the Corinthios' and then there was the task of getting through the twenty to thirty squad cars to finally obtain her car. So really, she didn't have much to worry about until sundown and the races started off the tracks. Well, she'd just have to be extra careful not to get blindsided by one of the little idiots trying to make a name for themselves.

"What do you think Rory?"

"Huh? Sorry guys, I was zoning out on you."

"I said what do you think of Paris for our next LDB Adventure." Steph repeated slowly.

"I said I was zoning out Steph not slow. But Paris sounds like a great idea, what would we be doing though? We couldn't exactly rent out the Eiffel tower since there's too many of us and as much as we girls love shopping the guys wouldn't enjoy that very much."

"I hadn't thought about that. Well, we could always think of something else then."

"Well, what haven't we done yet? There was Disneyland and Disneyworld. We went to Sea world and the San Diego Zoo and we went on a Cruise already. Then there's also been Universal Studios, we toured Hollywood and took that trip to Alaska." Rory started the list.

"We also went to Australia and Russia. We've gone to Japan already and we went base jumping six months ago. We've jumped off enough scaffoldings that it's just boring now." Logan continued.

"We went up to Victoria last year and went swimming with dolphins last month. Then we also took a trip to Mexico and visited Brazil. Didn't we go to Cuba too?" Finn began.

"Yeah, and then you lost your passport in the ocean. We've been to practically every major city in the world and done everything that we could think of in each of the places so where do we go now? My god, is there anything we haven't done? We went sky diving, hang gliding, snowshoeing, skiing, sledding; we've taken out the quads and the bikes for more than one occasion. We went horseback riding through the woods last week and vacationed in Aspen for a week last year." Colin continued our list.

"Wow, we really have done a lot huh? What's left to do now? We went white water rafting two years ago and jumped off waterfalls before that. Then we went to private performances of all the Broadway productions that have been put on in the past three years. We've sunk yachts and stolen them. Really what's left to do?" Steph asked.

"Well, I can think of one thing that you haven't done. Though you might have a problem with it because you're not really the SRW kind of people, but Race Wars is in three months out in Arizona. But you'll need fast cars and NOS and though I can get you in, you'd need to be extra careful not to offend anyone because I can't help you if you get into trouble. It tends to get really rough in the area really fast and if you're on the wrong end of the fist then you can guarantee a visit to the hospital's ICU. Actually you know what, forget I mentioned it. I'd rather see you all healthy and breathing for a while longer so just forget everything I just said. Yep, ignore it, forget I said anything about the SRWs and just keep talking like you know nothing about it okay?"

"Rory, you're rambling. Now why is it that we can't go to this thing again? It's too 'rough'? Honey you do know that you suggested it right? We can't just ignore it now." Steph said.

"Well, you'll get a taste of it tomorrow and we'll see how you handle it then. Then maybe I'll consider getting you spectator passes to the SRWs." Rory said a little wary. All she could think of was the many ways that the LDB crew could wind up in the hospital. At least with spectator passes they might be excused by some of the racers.

"Okay guys, wow, it's almost two am already. What time are we leaving Ace?"

"In four hours. We'll see you all later." Rory said as she and Logan left to go home.

Although she had expected the questioning on their way home she hadn't expected another phone call from Derek. It wasn't that she minded having him call her, well actually she did since it was always bad news, it's just she had never been too close with him so it was always a surprise when he called her.

"Hey Derek, whatcha got for me?" Rory said answering her phone.

'Well, bad news. We've got a seven car race tonight but there are only three of us with cars. Cass can't race anymore.'

"Well, why not? Cass is always up for a race."

'A trucker ran her off the cliff by Signario's. When you come out this way later be extra careful.'

"Okay I will, but what about Johnny? Doesn't he have a car to race with? Or Suzy and Jake?"

'Rory. . . they're dead too.'

"What? Do we know who it is yet? When did all this go down Derek?"

'Last night Johnny was driving Suz home and was rammed into by four cars from all four sides. Then at about midnight Jake went to the bar and was found dead in an alleyway twenty minutes ago. Just before Cass got run off that cliff. There's just us and Jack left.'

"Oh my god. Okay, we'll meet up at the hotel I'm staying at with a couple of friends okay? We'll have to decide what to do from there. Later." Rory almost whispered the last few words into her phone. "Logan, we won't be making any stops after all. We need to get the others and head out to New York now. Can you drive to the hotel?"

"Yeah no problem, is everything okay?"

"No. No, it's not."

Don't forget to Review!


	3. D and Jack

Hi everybody! Thanks to all those who reviewed for the last chapters I love hearing your opinions! If you have any suggestions please let me know and as always, I don't own the Gilmore Girls but

RLGGRLGGRLGGRLGG

At four in the morning an agitated Colin and Steph sat in the back seat while Finn played with the power windows. They had bee driving for an hour and a half and the entire time Rory had been on her phone calling various 'friends' of hers – at least that's what she told them they were - that were in New York setting up various meeting points and track changes. Logan had asked a few times why she kept calling people with names like Slate and Venom and even Viper, but each time she just said 'that's what they go by.'

Another hour went by and they were finally pulling into the Hilton Hotel.

"… Okay, that sounds great… Yeah…yeah, we'll see you in a minute then. We're just pulling in… Okay, bye." Rory said hanging up her phone.

"Okay, here we are guys. Now what is it that has you all worked up Ace? You've been on that phone so long that I began to think it was glued to your ear." Logan said.

"Yeah, let's just get our rooms so that I can get everything straightened out without worrying about who's going to jump out of a dumpster okay?" Rory replied.

It had only taken a few minutes to get checked into the hotel and have the bellman bring up their belongings. When they did get settled into the room the bombardment of questions began. They were the typical questions and for the most part, Rory danced around them without giving actual answers out until Derek and Jack arrived at their door.

"Hey Leigh it's us."

"Just a second guys," Rory called back to them. "Okay, so that'll be Jack and Derek and before you all go all overprotective of me you need to know that they have been really good friends of mine since I was three and no matter what your opinions on the are, you will not change who I hang out with and associate with while I'm in New York. Are we clear on that? Good." She said and turned to open the door for her friends.

"Hey there Leigh, how ya been?" Jack asked gravely.

"I was just fine until D called me at two in the morning. Anyways, quick introductions and then we can get down to business. Derek and Jack, and this is Colin, Finn, Steph, and my boyfriend Logan. Now what do we know about this creep." Rory said turning to Jack.

"That's just it, we don't know anything. There's been no logging of the events by the police department or any investigation of any of the scenes. All we've got are the bodies in the morgue." Jack replied.

Derek looked over towards the Yalies and couldn't help but through a comment their way, "Since when do society boys enjoy the company of us lower beings?"

"Derek, knock it off. We have more important things to deal with than your society qualms." Jack scolded. Jack merely got a glare in response.

"Well guys, what do you say we get this all straightened out - at least partially." Rory said as she took her seat next to Logan on the love seat.

"Where do we start? The locations have all been pretty random and there's not really a pattern to methods or anything else."

"What about a signature?"

"Nope."

"Proximity of the murders?"

"Varied."

"Anything left behind?"

"Nothing."

"At one scene there was a playing card…I think it was a joker."

"It's a start."

"Let's recount each scene. We can re-examine each one just to be sure we haven't missed anything."

"It's been almost thirty hours since the first murder so I doubt that we're going to find anything worth while."

"It's still worth a shot D. You ready Jack?" He nods briefly. "Let's go."

The three had climbed into Jack's convertible and left the confused Yalies in the hotel room. Jack had been right about the proximity of the murders varying; they had travelled an entire hour and were still half an hour away from the crash site. Glancing to her right Rory could see straight down into the Hilton Hotel parking lot. She couldn't help but wonder if whoever was trying to wipe them out had seen her enter with Logan and the others and then leave with Jack and Derek. And if they had seen her – was she next?

RLGGRLGGRLGGRLGG

See that button right there? The one beging for you to click on it and tell me what you think so far? Click it, you know you want to!


	4. Any way, shape, or form

As they had predicted, there was nothing that was of any use to them at the scene. The cars had been towed and new pavement had even been put down.

"Well, so much for anything being here. Where was the next scene?" Rory asked solemnly.

"Jake was in the alleyway behind Dutchies' Bakery. Three blocks back the way we came." Derek answered.

Again the three returned to their vehicle and started on their drive. This one only took twenty minutes. But like the first scene, there was nothing to assist them with any identity or pattern this killer might have. So they continued to the cliff that Cass had been run off on the outskirts of New York. This was another two hour drive to the other side of the city and past the city limits sign by three miles. The only thing they found there was the joker that Jack had mentioned.

"So what now? We still have absolutely no clue who this guy is, what he wants, or why he's killing us off."

"Calm down Jack. We'll head back to the hotel and continue our day like nothing has happened and then tonight when we go to the races we'll do some poking around. That alright with you Derek?"

"Yeah, sure Leigh. Let's get going though. I don't really want to be stranded out here where no one can hear us scream."

Again the three returned to the car and started off towards the hotel. The ride had been silent while they each entertained different scenarios and possibilities in their heads. Four of them were dead and they were the last three. Four of their best friends were dead and they had no idea why. Even if they knew who it was they would be able to find out why but they didn't. So they would have to wait. Wait for what though? Someone else to die? For this guy to get sloppy and leave something incriminating behind? How long would they have to wait and what were they waiting for?

That was it. It wasn't what they were waiting for, it was who. Who was the one person on the planet that would love nothing more than to see them fail? Who was the only one who was brave enough to stand against them? The only was that the only person like that was an old feeble man that lived in an old folks home named Elie. And he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Hey guys, is there anyone at the track that you pissed off lately?" Rory asked.

"Not that I can think of. But there was this new kid that was looking for trouble last week. He called himself OverRide. Drove like shit too." Jack answered.

"Was that the same kid that tried to jump Cass last week?" Derek said.

"Yeah I think so. It was either him or his buddy. Now I don't remember his name at all. It was something weird too…hammer or something?" Jack replied.

"Huh, how far are we from the hotel?" Rory asked.

"Still about forty minutes or so. So, Logan huh? Logan what?" Jack countered. It was typical for Jack and Derek to be so protective of her after her last boyfriend and Rory knew it, but that didn't mean that she had to let them grill Logan when she wasn't around so instead they grill her. Yipee.

"Logan Huntzberger. His father is the Newspaper Mogul and the head of Huntzberger Media."

"And he treats you well right?" Derek.

"Yes Derek, half the time I think I'm a princess."

"Good, so when do we get the one on one with him?" Jack.

"How about when you sprout another head?"

"Now that's just mean Leigh. Are you saying you'd rather I was mutated?" Jack again.

"Jack, it would be a long overdue improvement." Rory replied.

"Hey, that's not nice either!" Jack said pretending to take offence.

"Okay, seriously Leigh, we want to take this boy of yours and his two buddies out for a night on the town later okay? And you can't exactly blame us for looking out for you. That last guy was totally fucked up." Derek said.

No matter how much she tried she could never not like Derek. Though he was annoying and rarely talked to her over the phone, he was still always around when she needed him, even when she thought she didn't.

"Okay, you two can take the three stooges out on a few conditions. One, I want my boys back in the same condition that they left in. Two, you do not threaten them or in any way attempt to scare them off because like it or not Logan could kick your asses. And three, if I hear about anything that you have said or done to harm them physically, mentally, emotionally, or in any other way, shape, or form, I will hunt you down myself. Are we clear?"

"Got it." They said together.

The rest of the ride was as silent as the beginning until they approached the Hilton. It was noon and everybody was starving when they reached Logan and Rory's suite.

"So where do y'all want to go for lunch? There's the Hard Rock Café down the street or there's Rinaldo's around the corner and then there's Mocxi's across the way." Rory suggested walking through the door.

"Well, we were wondering when you would return. Mocxi's sounds good to me, what about you guys?" Logan answered.

"They have food right? So why would we be objecting?" Finn asked.

"Okay, so here's the plan. I've got some stuff to do this afternoon so Steph will be coming with me and you three boys will be going with Derek and Jack. If they threaten you in any way let me know. And Finn, please don't get too drunk tonight. Now let's go, I'm hungry."

Lunch had been filled with laughter from everyone and it had seemed like Derek and Jack actually genuinely liked Logan and his friends but they had fooled her before so Rory really wasn't holding their behaviour at a trusting level. But she didn't have time to decipher their actions, instead she had to meet with a few old contacts and establish some new ones without getting herself killed. That was part of the reason Steph was along. Something she had noticed with all the murders was there was never anyone that was not intended to die in the vehicle or vicinity. They were all alone. So, with this information, if she was right, as long as she had company with her in addition to Derek and/or Jack then they should be alright for the time being. She just hoped that it wouldn't piss the killer off too much.


	5. Slithering Snake

"So you still haven't told me where we're going and why you sent the boys out for a guys night." Steph said as they drove. The two girls had left the apartment only twenty minutes prior and Steph was already starting to question her actions.

"We're going to meet up with an old friend of mine. And I sent the boys out for some of that male bonding time. Well, that and Derek and Jack wanted to get to know Logan a little better."

"So when we get back, our guys will still be in one piece right?"

"Yes Steph, they will be fine. I hate to admit it and Derek and Jack will kill me for telling you this but Logan could kick both their asses. Finn and Colin would just end up with a few broken bones at the most. So really, you've got nothing to worry about."

The answer seemed to have satisfied Stephanie for a while but it wasn't long until more questions started popping up when Rory turned into one of the less attractive areas of the city. When she did Steph came up with several that all started with 'why are we here?'

"Steph for two minutes please be quiet. It's been five years since I've been to Snake's apartment and it's hard enough to find it even if I was here everyday." Rory said as she scanned the surrounding buildings. To say the place was a dump was an understatement. There was garbage lining the sides of the road and people crouching over whatever garbage can they were at looking for food. It was dark and smelled like death warmed over and add the rotting rat corpses you've got 'the Snake Pit' – or at least that's what everyone calls it.

Finally Rory had found the apartment. It blended in extremely well just like she had told Steph. If it wasn't for the small – and small being only four inches long - wooden snake hanging over the doorway then you would never know that it was there.

"This is it?"

"Yes Steph, this is it. Now come on, we don't have all day it's a quick visit to pick up a few things and fish for some info." Rory replied.

"But what if I step on a dead rat or something? Can't I just wait here?"

"If you want to wait here then fine but I'm warning you, these guys haven't got any morals and would think nothing of taking you down into the sewers to 'have their way with you'."

"On second thought, I brought two pairs of these exact shoes."

Rory held back a laugh. Silently she set the alarm on the car and headed inside with Steph at her heels.

"Hey Snake, you here?" Rory called.

"Yeah yeah. I must say Leigh, I wasn't expecting a house call by you. Word is you've got yourself a new boy toy. Is he as good as the last one?" Snake said with a sneer.

Snake wasn't the nicest guy around and enjoyed every second that Rory had been with her last boyfriend. He was tall and as thin as a rail and never had anything good to say. He always stunk and hardly ever showered. This being the case, his short brown hair was always greasy and brushing his teeth was practically a sin for him. You could see the silver caps and teeth falling out and chipped and even turning black whenever he smiled. And it wasn't as though he and Rory ever got along well but he was a decent source of information – sometimes.

"Fuck you Snake. Just give me the shipment and tell me what I want to know."

"Ooh, so you don't want to talk to me huh? I'm hurt Leigh."

"No you're not. Give me my shit. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

"Well, what do I get then? Has this new boy taught you any good tricks lately? Perhaps a little one on one party is in order."

"Is he suggesting what I think he is?" Steph whispered to Rory who only nodded in response.

"So, what do you think little Leigh? You wanna get down and dirty with me? Or perhaps your little friend here would enjoy it more?" Snake said taking notice of Stephanie.

"Hey, you wanna screw go get yourself one of the whores out in the street but leave her alone you hear me? Give me the shipment Snake or so help me I will have you ripped apart." Rory growled back at him.

"I need something in return still."

"Fine, I won't kick your ass. How's that?"

Snake just grumbled in response and went to the back of the apartment. When she returned he held a small leather pouch and tossed it over to Rory.

"I don't know anything about your friends or anything else so bugger off already."

Rory turned on her heel and left the apartment without another word. On the outside she looked calm and collected but on the inside she was seething. Snake always had a way of getting under her skin and it always left her extremely agitated.

"So, that was Snake huh? Nice guy." Steph said, her voice dripping of sarcasm.

"I stay as far away from him as possible unless it's unavoidable. Now come on, we got another stop to make before we meet the boys for dinner."

As they drove they actually held a pleasant conversation that did not involve the mentioning of Snake.

The next stop had been quick and was actually quite pleasant. Draca was always nice to people she didn't know well and even to those she did know. Unfortunately Steph and Rory couldn't stay long so after Draca had promised to do some digging for information they had left to meet the boys.

"So, that was an interesting adventure. Where are we meeting the boys?"

"Down at the Pizza Parlour around the corner from the hotel. We'll be there in about five minutes." Rory replied.

When the two girls did arrive the guys were already inside waiting for them at a booth.

"So, how'd it go today?" Derek asked Rory when they sat down.

"Snake was a jerk as always and Draca looking into a few things for us."

"What did he do now?" Jack asked her. They knew Snake would try anything with her so they were always on the wary side when she went to see him.

"He was his usual disgusting self with a little added dig here and there. He mentioned Chris at one point and then 'any new tricks' that he might enjoy at a party."

"Are you serious? Why can't the fucker just give it up, he knows we'll kick his ass." Jack said.

"Because he wants what he can't have. It's always been that way and you both know it. Although I do want you to knock his head in." Rory said.

"We'll need a quick reason."

"He was tossing suggestions about. And not the nice ones either." Rory replied.

"Okay, so I'm just a little bit confused here. Who's Snake and why do I get the feeling that I never want to meet the guy?" Logan asked joining the conversation.

"Snake's this really disgusting guy that we have to deal with every once in a while. He tends to throw crude comments and suggestions Leigh's way whenever he can so we only send her when there's no other choice." Jack said.

"What sort of comments and suggestions are we talking here?" Colin asked.

"The kind that would make even the biggest sex-addict queasy." Derek answered.

"He made a pass at Steph today so beat him good." Rory said to Derek and Jack. The two nodded their heads and took the conversation in another direction.

"So, we know you all attend Yale, what are your majors?" Jack asked.

"Well, Colin majors in Law and History while Logan and I are in Business, though he has a double major in Journalism." Finn answered.

"I major in History Finn and I'm a double _minor_ in Journalism and Business." Logan corrected.

"Wait a minute; does dear old dad know this?" Derek prodded.

"No." Logan responded. "So, how long have you known Rory?"

"Oh wow, how long has it been Leigh? We met you through _him_ so it must have been what ten or twelve years I'd say." Jack said.

"Try sixteen years buddy, I was five remember and you had put a frog in my lunch bag." Rory said pointing at Derek.

"Oh yeah, that was fun!" Derek laughed.

The rest of the evening had been filled with laughter and conversation. Rory had been thrilled that Derek and Jack were getting along so well with her friends and this time when she looked at them it actually looked like they were having a good time and not just putting on a face for her benefit. The two seemed to genuinely like Logan. After dinner the group had parted and gone back to their respected residencies for the night.

"Well, did you have fun with Derek and Jack today?" Rory asked Logan once they reached their room.

"Yeah, I did actually. They pretty cool guys but I can't help but wonder why we haven't met them sooner?"

"Well, you have actually. They came to visit me at Yale but couldn't find my dorm so they had asked you and Colin for directions to the Branford building."

"That was them?" all he got for a response was a brief nod from Rory. "Huh, okay. So why do they call you Leigh all the time?"

"Well, they usually call me by a street name but we were among friends so it wasn't a problem but I don't like some of the people around here calling my by Rory or my first name because you never know who will overhear. And how many Lorelai's and Rory's do you think exist?"

"I get your point. But now you've intrigued me Ace, what street name do they call you by?"

"Panther."

"Panther? Why Panther?"

"Because I can be just as stealthy and devious as one."

"Mm, really now? And just how devious can you be?"

"Why don't I just show you?" Rory said easing her back onto the bed and pulling Logan with her.

RLGGRLGGRLGGRLGG

For all those who have been revviewing...Thank you! Please tell me what you think of this story, good or bad.


	6. Good Morning!

Morning dawned and the sun shining through the curtains only irritated Rory. Slowly she opened her eyes and glared at the window while turning her head on Logan's chest to shield her eyes from the light.

"Morning babe, you're going to have to move if you want your coffee this morning."

"Coffee later, sleep now."

"You're turning down coffee? The elixir of life? Are you sick?" Logan asked incrediously. In the years he had known her she had never turned down coffee.

"Yes, too comfy here. And I really don't want to face the real world yet so shut up and go back to sleep."

Logan just chuckled lightly to himself and kissed the top of her head and encircled his arms around her before joining her in her sleep. And that's how Derek had found the two an hour later. Wrapped in each others' arms with only a sheet covering their bodies.

"Wakey wakey you two. It's time to go track down this son of a bitch." Derek started chanting as he tipped the mattress sending both Logan and Rory to the floor.

"Damn it Derek! When I get my hands on you I'm going to ring your neck! If you even have one once of self preservation instincts in you then you better start running right now!" Rory screamed at him not realising that Derek had already left.

"Well, we're up now we might as well get the day started huh Ace?"

"Shut up and get me my coffee." Rory scowled as she attempted to untangle herself from the sheet and find her clothes. The duffle bag she had packed was somewhere at the bottom of the closet but hers and Logan's looked exactly the same. So it took a little bit longer than she had anticipated. Almost two hours later Rory and Logan had their coffee and were dressed and ready to go.

---------------------------------------------------

Short I know this is more of a filler chapter than anything else so I'll hopefully have something more on Saturday or Sunday to put up.

Thank you for all those reviews people, I love hearing what you think of this story!


	7. Counting Cards

Okay, so this is up sooner than I expected. It's still not as long as I would hope it to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they had reached the restaurant in the hotel Derek had informed the entire table on what he had walked in on and Rory was none too impressed. It was bad enough that Finn and Colin were constantly making remarks about the two of them and Steph was always up for details but it just seemed like everyone was way too intrigued by their sex-life. They all really need to get laid. Sighing in temporary defeat and vowing to get Derek back somehow Rory sat down beside Jack while Logan took the seat next to her.

"You know, we have several more pressing matters to discuss than mine and Logan's sex life now can we please get back to the reason I'm up so damn early." Rory ground out, her frustration showing through.

"Sure, right after you tell – "

"Derek you finish that sentence and your next meal is through a tube." Rory said.

"Fine. Has anyone seen Jack yet this morning? It was his idea to be up at seven anyways." Derek said.

"Nope, not since last night. Maybe he just slept in or something." Colin suggested.

"Colin, Jack never sleeps in. He's up at the crack of dawn every morning." Rory snapped. Not only was she woken up at five but she had been rudely woken up at five and she was making no attempts to hide her displeasure.

"Well aren't we a little cranky this morning." Steph said.

"Love, could you not talk so fast, my brain isn't functioning yet."

"Aww poor Finny. Get over it." Rory finished the last part rather snappily earning her a look of displeasure from Finn.

"Yeah yeah, now onto business. Can we trust them with this?" Derek asked Rory.

"They wouldn't be here if I didn't trust them Derek so yes, they can be trusted with this. However, it's up to them to decide if they want to listen to us talk about – " Rory was cut off by Derek cell phone ringing.

"Yeah……okay……yeah I'm listening……..What? When did this happen?... and you're calling me now? Why didn't you call earlier?...Yeah…….Okay, where……Thanks."

"Well, what's up?" Rory asked.

"That was Jaimie from the PD, they found Jack dead behind the pizza joint we were at last night about an hour ago. If we want the ev. then we better get down there now."

The six had arrived just as the police were taking Jack away in a body bag and taking their tape down. Because it had been a 'alleged' gang murder there wouldn't be an in-depth investigation. The police would show up do a quick sweep of the area and do up a report at the station before filing it away in a box that would never be looked at again.

Rory looked on before her at the pool of blood that remained where Jack had been only minutes ago. Finn and Colin were in shock and Steph had to go back to the car. Logan had gone with her to calm her down and hopefully stop her from hyperventilating. Together Rory and Derek began their sweep of the area. They picked up anything that might prove to be significant in identifying the killer which didn't prove to be much. But like Jack had said there was at the last scene, there was a playing card here too but this one wasn't a joker. This one was the King of clubs.

"Hey Derek, who'd leave a King of Clubs?" Rory asked.

"No one I know. Maybe he's counting down the cards?"

Rory didn't answer him. They had remained there for almost an hour and decided to call it quits when they couldn't find anything else. Slowly Rory walked back to the Escalade and climbed into the passenger seat next to Logan.

"Ready to go?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah, let's go."


	8. Ransacked

The rest of the day was spent relaxing as much as they could at the spa and shopping on Fashion avenue and anything else that they had wanted to do. Though it was enjoyable, Rory just couldn't allow herself the freedom that Steph and the boys had while they were out, she had to be on her guard. There were only two Catz left and she had no idea who the next to go would be. Nor did she know when her time would be up. So she put on her society mask of happiness and continued on her day with her friends from Yale while Derek chased down other gang leaders for information.

"Hey Ror, Jack seemed like a pretty nice guy so why would they want to kill him?" Steph asked her friend.

"He was a nice guy Steph. He was one of the nicest guys I've ever met and I really don't know why. Out here it could be for power, he could have pissed off the wrong guy or maybe even something as little as stepping two feet into an opposing gangs' territory. I doubt we'll ever know."

"You sound like you were more than just friends with him." Colin said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there's something in your voice that just seems off, it's like when Logan has to go on a business trip and you get this pitch to your voice that's just off a little." Colin explained.

"Before I moved to Stars Hollow we had dated for a while and decide that we were better off as friends. Close friends but still friends nonetheless."

Rory was quiet the rest of the day and her friends didn't ask anymore questions about her relationship with Jack. It was almost midnight by the time they had returned to the hotel and everything seemed almost normal which Rory found increasingly disturbing given the week's events. But keeping with the society mask that her friends saw right through she continued like nothing was bothering her. They walked into the elegantly decorated lobby and into the elevator. Rode to the top floor and exited into the hallway leading to their rooms. Despite all the attempts Logan and the rest of them had made to get her to actually laugh, she was still silently contemplating the little details that seemed off while they asended to the top floor.

There was the small piece of carpet in the corner of the lobby that just didn't fit right. The corner at the top of the elevator doors had been chipped since they had left this morning. And then when they got off there was a snag in the carpeting every three feet. Just these little things were setting off warning bells in her head. Something just didn't feel right.

"Hey Ace, you okay?"

"I don't know. Something's off. When you guys open your doors can you do me a favour and check everything. Make sure nothing is out of place." The group gave her weird looks but had agreed to do as she had asked.

Silently Logan opened the door to their room and the two looked around. Well, it wasn't anything like they had left it. There were fresh mints scattered about the floor and fresh soap in the bathroom so whoever it was that ransacked the room came in after the housekeeping staff. Slowly the two sifted through the mess of clothes and papers finding torn curtains and the bedding ripped from its place on the bed. Their laptops were thrown precariously onto the bed and several of Rory's books were tossed out onto the balcony.

"My god mate, what the hell happened here?" Finn asked walking into the room behind them.

"We don't know." Rory answered taking in the lamps thrown to the floor and the shades that had been torn apart. Someone had been looking for something but she had to wonder if they had found it or if it was still here. And what was it? It was just too much for one day. First Jack and now her room ransacked. When would the nightmare end?

**RGLLRGLLRGLLRGLL**

This is still shorter than I would like it to be but I guess it will have to suffice for this week. Please review to let me know what you think. Any tips you have would be appreciated as well.


	9. Surging Forward

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for updates. I got sort of swamped with History homework. But I shall try to keep updating weekly on Thursdays as I was before.

**RGLLRGLLRGLLRGLL**

It had been almost three hours since Rory and Logan had found their room in disarray and they had spent their time cleaning it up with the help of Stephanie and Colin since Finn was too…well…he was just Finn and no help at all.

"Well, that's the last of it. Now, I have to talk to the receptionist and then I'm going to bed." Rory said staring for the door.

"We'll wait here for you." Steph said. Rory nodded and continued out the door.

When she reached the reception desk Derek was standing there waiting for her.

"Hey D, what are you doing here? I thought we weren't meeting up until five tonight."

"Yeah, well I was bored and decided to stop by."

Rory just shrugged and continued on her way to the desk. After retrieving a new set of keys and requesting a new room she and Derek returned to the suite upstairs.

"Hey Logan, I got us another room." Rory said entering the suite to see the boys playing poker and Steph complaining about not shopping enough today.

"Alright, let's go."

By the time the group actually got to bed it was almost four thirty am. As tired as they had been after their day, Logan and Rory just couldn't sleep.

"Hey Ace, you sure you're okay?"

"yeah, I'll be fine."

"I didn't ask if you would be, I asked if you are." Logan said firmly. She hadn't been herself lately and as understandable as it was given the circumstances, it seemed as though there was still something else bothering her. Something bigger.

"No. No I'm not okay. I just don't understand it Logan, I don't understand how someone could completely wipe us out. We went from thirty members last August down to two members as of today. That's in the span of ten months. I just don't understand it, I mean, when things first started it was all over the place and we did everything we could to catch this guy and then it was quiet for eight months. We just stopped worrying about it last week and then here it is. All over again. I just want this to be over and forget that anything happened. I want to wake up tomorrow and have all this be just one really long and horrible nightmare but I know that won't happen. I know Jack, Jake, and Suzy and Johnny and Cass are all dead. I know they're not coming back and I know that Derek and I are the last Catz left. It's just, it seems like it's all ending right now. All the friends that I had growing up here in New York are dead and I don't know who's next, Derek or me." Wrapping his arms around her Logan pulled the sobbing Rory closer and waited for her tears to stop.

Morning came way too early for Rory's liking. Well, it wasn't exactly morning it was more like two in the afternoon but she didn't care it was still too early. Shifting to her right she found the bed empty and slowly got up to go looking for Logan. She found him in the kitchen making coffee in the coffee maker that she had insisted they bring.

"Morning Ace, how are you holding up today?" he asked in a voice laced with so much concern for her that she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I'm better than I was last night. Thanks Logan, for listening to me ramble last night. I didn't mean to burden you with all of this."

"Rory, I'm always here for you okay? And I don't see it as a burden, I love you." He told her quietly wrapping her in his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." She paused and just relaxed in his arms. No matter what she felt like before, being in Logan's arms always made her feel safe.

"So what do you say we head down and meet the others for breakfast? After coffee of course."

Rory laughed and nodded to him. She still didn't feel great but she loved that this was just like it had been before they came to New York. Just the two of them curled up on the sofa with their coffee watching the news.

"Well, we should probably get ready to face the real world now huh? Dibs on the shower!" Rory exclaimed running towards the bathroom as Logan laughed at her.

Half an hour later they were ready to go and meet their friends. As they entered the restaurant next to the lobby they could hear Finn and Colin arguing.

"Hey come on Mate don't be so mean to me!"

"I'm just stating facts Finn."

"Well your facts are st – hey gorgeous wanna party tonight?" Finn said to the redhead passing them.

"Wow Finn, how short is your attention span?" Rory asked sitting next to Steph as Logan took the seat between her and Finn.

"What was that love?"

"Nevermind Finn. So what are we having?"

"Hey! I do _not_ have a short attention span!" Everyone else just laughed at Finn's expense.


	10. Shortcuts

Rory really didn't have anytime to digest anything since they had found Jack's body and it was slowly eating away at her. All she wanted to do was sit in bed and let everything sink in. But she also knew that there would be time for that after they had found whoever it was that was killing all her friends off. There would be plenty of time afterwards to absorb everything but this wasn't the time for mourning and she knew that so she continued on her daily life.

She was sitting in a restaurant with Derek while the others were out chasing a drunken Finn through New York.

"So, any ideas who we pissed off?" Derek asked her.

"Nope, not a clue." Again they receded into silence.

"Well, where are we meeting those friends of yours?"

"Back at the hotel, we should probably get going."

Derek nodded to her and they walked out into the busy streets of New York. Half way to the hotel Rory get the same strange off-centred feeling she had the night before when she walked into the hotel room. But she couldn't place a reason to it.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked.

"Oh, uh yeah, yeah everything's fine."

Derek shrugged in response as they continued on their way. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen. Something that was going to alter everything.

They continued their walk through the streets of New York in an awkward silence.

"Hey, there's a short cut over here." Derek said leading Rory into the small path between two buildings.

**RGLLRGLLRGLLRGLL**

**I know this was a really really short chapter but it is leading upto something big. Anyways, if anyone has any advise for my writing or if there is anything you want to see happen in this story then submit a review...they're always appreciated!! **


	11. No Answers

"So where do you think he got to now? We've called all the pubs and liquor stores in New York and none of them have seen him." Steph said.

"I have no idea. Let's check back at the hotel and then call Rory." Logan said joining Steph and Colin on the street corner.

"Yeah, okay. I hope he has a massive hangover in the morning so I can yell at him." Steph grumbled as Logan hailed down a cab.

The three friends arrived back at the hotel and didn't find any signs that Finn had been there. Agreeing to meet up in an hour for dinner they all split and went to their own rooms where Logan called Rory's cell phone.

'Hey you've reached Rory and I'm either studying, in the library, at my grandparents, out with Logan, or in, or I just don't want to talk to you or I have been kidnapped and am currently chained to a chair or table somewhere! Anyhow, you know what to do and if you don't then you don't use the phone enough. I'll get back to you later!'

"Hey Ace it's me. Well, this is weird that you're not answering but anyhow, we didn't find Finn anywhere so we came back to the hotel and are going out to Rinaldi's for dinner at six. Well, call me back and we'll see you tonight. Love you."

Something was off. Rory always answered her phone no matter where she was and in New York where she doesn't have any classes or meetings she shouldn't have a reason not to answer. Maybe he was just being paranoid and she was with Derek somewhere loud or out on an errand or something. Yeah that was all, just over-reacting. So for the next hour Logan caught up with the news and papers that he had neglected to read for the past few days.

Glancing at the clock he walked out into the hallway to meet with Colin and Steph.

"Hey guys, have you heard from Rory?"

"No, didn't you call her?"

"Of course I called her Colin, but she didn't answer so I left a message. That was an hour ago and I haven't heard back from her yet."

"That's weird. Well, if you told her our plans then maybe she's just going to meet us for dinner."

"Yeah maybe."


	12. Returning and Trapped

WOW! Thanks for all the reviews everybody I'm glad you like the story and I love hearing your views on it.

**RGLLRGLLRGLLRGLL

* * *

**

Everything around her was dark. Stifling a groan as she sat up she took in what she could of her surroundings. To her right was a concrete wall and metal cot in the corner and to her left an aluminium tray with a bowl of cold soggy soup. The place smelled like something had died and was either rotting or moulding, or maybe even both. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that she had been here before. Not too long ago either.

"Well, at least I'm not tied up." She said. No sooner did she raise herself partway off the ground did the shackles come out of the floor, "Guess I spoke too soon."

Sighing she began to look for her cell phone in her jacket. Instead she found half a pack of gum, some change, a notebook, a few pens, and her lipstick but no phone. Finally giving up she sat alone in the room waiting for something, anything, to give her some indication of where she was.

**RLGGRLGGRLGGRLGG**

It was almost midnight and there was still no word from Rory. The small group waited in the hotel lobby hoping that if she didn't call that she might just show up when Logan's cell phone rang. Taking a quick glance at the call display he let out a sigh in relief.

"Hey, where have you been?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry, Derek and I were taking a short cut back to the hotel and we got into a little bit of trouble and were taken to the police station and they took my phone and then we had to call Slate to bail us out and now I get the horrendous pleasure of sitting in his filthy car for another hour while he drives us out to the hotel and then listen to his sick comments all the way there. Do you have any idea how horrible this is? I am so so so glad that there's a window separating the front and back seats or I swear I would probably be dead by now because of his ramblings on all the different –"

"Okay Ace, I get it, now take a breath. Why don't you get him to drop you off somewhere else and I'll come pick you and Derek up then?"

"That sounds great. How about Pizzaria's? I'm starving."

"Alright I'll be there in bit."

"Thanks!" She replied as he hung up.

Logan looked around at his friends relieved faces as they all got up to go their separate ways.

**

* * *

**

I'm just going to give you all a heads up that I might not be able to update the story on that weekly basis that I was hoping to continue, it may actually be two weeks until the next update but I promise there will be more! Again, I love hearing from you all and anything you think might make this story better let me know and I'll keep it in mind.

Lt.Ice-Blaze


	13. Visitors

Hey Everybody! Sorry that was a little longer than 2 weeks but here it is, the next chapter Yay!!!! Don't forget to review I love hearing what you think! Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning was dawning and Rory couldn't wait for the day to end already. She hadn't gotten to sleep until the wee hours of the morning and it was now six am. If only she could curl up in a warm cavern somewhere and sleep all day.

"Hey Girlie, it's about time you woke up. Ready to go shopping?"

"Sorry Steph, too many other things to do today. We'll go tomorrow though okay?"

"Okay. Anyways, there's some weird guys downstairs looking for you. They kind of remind me of hit men."

"Steph seriously, you have to cut back on the mobster movies." Rory said slowly crawling out of bed. "I'll be down in five minutes."

"Okay, I'll tell Logan and the boys." And with that Steph left the room.

Sighing Rory stumbled over to her suitcase and pulled out a black corset and light blue hip hugger jeans. After throwing her hair in a messy ponytail she applied her eyeliner and mascara.

Meanwhile downstairs in the lobby Steph, Colin, Finn, Logan and the two supposed hit men waited for her to cone down.

"So what exactly do you want with Reporter girl?" Finn asked.

"None of your Business. How long did she say she'd be?"

"About five minutes. You could at least tell us who you are?" Steph answered.

"You all ask too many questions. We just need to talk to Ror and then we'll go."

"Hey guys, sorry about the wait. So what do you got for me? A new case? Information? More toys?" Rory asked eagerly.

"Not quite, there's a warrant out for your arrest. There's several safe houses in the area that would be happy to harbour you until we can get everything cleared away. The Bureau has had a few problems with Slate and he's passing them to you so if there's somewhere that we could go and talk that isn't in public that would be great. I don't think that you want all this getting out into the open. Well, not the open in New York anyways."

"Absolutely. There's a place not far from here that we could use. Colin do you mind if Craig or Jerry drives your car?"

"Wait so you actually know these guys? Sorry Reporter Girl but I'm having a hard time picturing our little bookworm fitting in with a crowd like….well….that." Colin said.

"You know Colin, you and the other two stooges aren't exactly model citizens. Of course if you were I wouldn't even look at you yet alone date one of you. Now can we take your car or not?"

"Yeah, I guess but don't dent it. Or total it."

"Will do. See you guys later. I should be back in approximately an hour and a half so do you want to meet up for breakfast?"

"Sure, how's Denny's around the corner sound?"

"Great I'll see you then." With that Rory was out the door with Craig and Jerry. There were still millions of questions floating around in their heads but they figured that they could question their favourite Gilmore Girl at breakfast.


	14. Evidence and a Warrant

A/N: Wow, so that took way longer than I had anticipated but here is the long awaited chapter 14 (finally). Hope you enjoy and with the new semester starting up next week I'm going to try and update every other week or sooner. Don't forget to review!

* * *

"So are you two going to tell me why you broke our agreement? We are not to meet in public and you know it. You could have pulled me aside by posing as a waiter or something; you didn't have to show up at my hotel." 

"Calm down, we didn't have much of a choice of meeting venue when the police were on their way to pick you up. As it is we had to tell your friends we worked with the bureau."

"Whatever Jerry, just tell me why there's a warrant out on my head."

"Because of what happened in Hartford two nights ago."

"What was it?"

"A girl was murdered. Slate told the police that you were involved somehow. That you had a motive to kill her."

"And what might this motive be Craig."

"He was saying that she was having an affair with your boyfriend and you had told him that when you got the chance you would love to kill her. So since then, they've been out looking for you."

"But they can't place me at the scene. There's no proof and I have an alibi so why am I hiding from them."

"Rory, Slate planted proof. I don't know if he was involved with the murder or not but you know he always finds someway to place someone at the crime scene that was never really there in the first place."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, so we have to find out what this evidence is and dispute it. I'll tap the computers later and see what I can dig up."

"Okay, just be careful and warn Derek if you see him."

"Will do. I'll see you both later." Rory said walking back out into the street. Just around the corner would be Denny's and she had no idea which question her friends would ask first.


	15. A Child and the Heart of Ice

A/N: Because the last chapter was so short I decided to post another for you all. So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Ace, so how'd it go with the feds?"

"Fine actually."

"Love, who were they? And we want the truth." Finn said.

"Okay, but you can't tell anybody. They're informants that I hire every once in a while to update us on what the police know. As it seems, that guy that bailed me out last night is trying to pin me with something that happened in Hartford. Has anybody seen Derek lately?"

"Nope, not since last night." Steph said.

"Okay. So what are we eating? I'm starving."

"Ace, you're always starving."

"Yeah so? I'm always on the go so I have to keep up with my diet somehow." Logan just laughed at her as they ordered.

After breakfast the group were walking through the city when sirens sounded around the corner. People stopped left and right to try and get a look at what had happened. Lights flashed and sirens whirled in the centre of the sea of people. Most didn't really care about what happened; all they wanted to do was get to where they were going. Others were just curious. And some were empathetic to the sobbing little girl on the sidewalk.

Shoving past the many spectators as quickly as she could Rory made her way to the little girl. Brunette hair hung loosely around her shoulders while startling green eyes hid behind lids and lashes. No one should have to watch their father die, especially a three year old child. At the absolute very least they shouldn't have to be alone when their father does die. No one moved to comfort the girl. They all stood and watched as Rory fought to make her way through the crowd.

All her memories whirling in her head. The shot. The blood. The reaction. All of it. The pain. The tears. The dull ache that had replaced it all over the years now disappeared. Instead all the emotions that she had kept hidden over the years sprang to the surface at the sight of this little girl. This child that would never let her-self get close to another human being again because of this incident was just like her.

Shoving through the last of the human barricade Rory knelt beside the girl.

"Hey, are you okay??" Rory said quickly glancing over the girl's arms and head.

A brief nod was all she received.

"Okay, can you tell me you name?"

"L-l-lila."

"Well Lila, I'm Rory. Can you come with me to talk to the policeman over there?" again the little girl only nodded. Grasping Rory's hand, Lila walked over to the police.

"What are you doing here, this has nothing to do with your murders." Growled the officer.

"I want bring you the kid. You can tell this wasn't anything random and the last thing I want is a child to be dead because I didn't do anything to prevent it so here she is."

The officer glowered at Rory before his gaze trailed over to Lila clinging to Rory's hand.

"Fine."


	16. Them

Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update everybody but I swear that I will eventually finish this story, it won't be ending anytime soon (i love writing it too much () ) Anyways, here's the long awaited next chapter "Them" for you to enjoy!

* * *

"Ace, when are you going to fill us in on what the hell is going on?" Logan asked when she returned to them/

"When I know that we're all safe. Until then you're just going to have to trust me."

"Whatever."

**RLGGRLGGRLGGRLGG**

It had seemed like days but she couldn't tell the difference anymore. The battery in her watch had died and there weren't any windows. Cursing herself in the confines of the musty cell she curled up in the corner, begging God not to let her be seen by anyone else. Her body burned in pain as she moved. Silently crying she waited. If only there was someone who knew she was here. Somebody. Anybody. What was happening out there. Her friends were in danger and there was nothing she could do about it. Her nails were scraped to ragged edges from clawing at stones when she tried to loosen them.

There was a clang from the end of the hallway. _They _were back. She could only imagine what the boss had dreamed up for her this time. Was it to be another injection session or perhaps daggers in acupuncture. Or maybe he decided to use electricity this time. Whatever it was, she really didn't want to find out.

The steel door opened and three burly men dragged her out into the hallway. If she hadn't been used to the sudden change in lighting she may have had more of a reaction like they had wanted. Instead she held her eyes closed and waited as they began adjusting to the little light let in by her eyelids.

"Come on bitch get up. We don't wanna drag that pretty face o' yours all over the ground."

"Yeah, you might get all scratched up 'r somethin'."

"Will you two stop talkin' to 'er. She ain't gonna say nothin' anyhow. Let's just get her to the boss' chambers already."

The other two remained silent for the rest of the way down the long hall. They had never taken her to the boss' chamber before, that's what scared her the most.

* * *

Short, I know. I'll try and make the next one longer but it's all leading somewhere I promise!

I love hearing from you guys so please please please click that little purple button at the bottom!


End file.
